Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge Vorschläge __TOC__ Miss-Wahlen Laut Kriterien darf ich einen nicht angenommenen Vorschlag zur erneuten Diskussion vorschlagen, daher schlage ich die Miss/Mister Star Wars-Wahlen an dieser Stelle erneut vor. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle nocheinmal darauf hinweisen, dass es zwar das Ziel eines Wikis ist, eine informative Datenbank zu sein, dass diese jedoch nunmal nicht ohne Community aufgebaut werden kann. Daher denke ich, dass Wahlen und Aktionen innerhalb eines Wikis unter der Community unabdingbar für das gemeinsame Verständnis und eine freundliche Zusammenarbeit sind, weshalb ich diese Kerem und meine Idee der Miss/Mister Star Wars-Wahlen an dieser Stelle erneut zur Diskussion vorschlage. Für den Fall, dass die Kritiker der letzten Abstimmung das anders sehen als ich, bin ich aber bereit, an dieser Stelle einen Kompromiss vorzuschlagen: Wir könnten innerhalb der Jedipedia eine entsprechende Seite anlegen und die Wahlen abhalten und die Wahl zusätzlich über die Facebook-Community stattfinden lassen. Das kann – und das möchte ich an dieser Stelle betonen, da diese Vorschlag beim letzten Mal immer wieder kam – jedoch nicht in Form einer Umfrage geschehen, da eine Umfrage nach ihrer Erstellung nicht mehr verändert werden kann. Ich hoffe auf eine produktive Diskussion und vielleicht wird der Vorschlag ja diesesmal angenommen, wenn im Rahmen der Diskussion Kompromisse eingegangen werden, die für jeden hier vertretbar sind. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:40, 30. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : Die bisherigen Diskussionen finden sich hier und hier. --Ralux (Diskussion) 16:41, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich bin nach wie vor für das ausprobieren dieses Vorschlags. Im Wook beweist das sich gut, also warum nicht auch hier. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 18:56, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Let's do it^^. Ne Also ich find das gut. Halle (Diskussion) 19:00, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Die Abstimmung zu diesem Vorschlag findet an dieser Stelle statt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:39, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Blogs Hi Leute, ich habe heute im Chat eine Idee gehabt, hervorgerufen durch Corrans Blog. Ich habe die Idee schon mit Corran im Chat besprochen, er hat keine Einwände und es würde ihm gefallen. Also, hier der Vorschlag: Ich habe mal im Entertainment-Wiki gestöbert, und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass die einen eigenen Abschnitt auf ihrer Hauptseite haben, in denen sämtlich Blogs aus verschiedenen Wikis gesammelt sind (natürlich aktuell). Ich habe mir gedacht, warum machen wir das nicht auch? Wir könnten doch Benutzer (natürlich freiwillig) bestimmen, die sich bereiterklären, einmal im Monat, Woche, zwei Wochen, einen Blog zu schreiben, über wichtige Themen, belanglose Themen, usw. In den Blogs könnten Infos stecken, die nicht in Artikeln untergebracht werden können (zum Beispiel, dass der Playboy-Gründer zweimal gesehen hat), es können Meinungen eingeholt werden (zum Beispiel, ob der Kauf von Darth Scabrous sich lohnt?), ein Film, Buch, Episode kritisiert werden oder es können Hinweise abgegeben werden, wie in Corrans aktuellen Blog. :Der Sinn dieser Sache wäre es, das Jedipedia für Besucher attraktiver zu machen. Ich persönlich lese gern Blogs, weil ich sie interessant finde und einen direkten Draht zum Schreiber herstellen, ein gute Kommunikation ist eben wichtig. Die Hauptseite wird auch von den Benutzern besucht, wodurch ein Hinweis schnell ins Auge fällt. Ich wäre froh, eure Meinungen zu hören und ich hoffe euch gefällt der Vorschlag und es wird in Zukunft einen kleinen Blog-Abschnitt auf der Hauptseite geben. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 13:58, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich hätte nichts gegen eine Auflistung der aktuellen Blogs der Jedipedia, nur einen Blog schreiben zu lassen, um jeden Monat irgendwelche Neuigkeiten zu präsentieren finde ich unnötig. Für die Verkündung von Neuigkeiten haben wir bereits die beiden Kästen „News aus der Jedipedia“ und „News aus dem Star Wars-Universum“ auf unserer Hauptseite. Des weiteren gibt es doch schon das Literaturportal, auf dem wir Bücher empfehlen, auch wenn das noch nicht wirklich eine Rezession mit Bewertung ist. Neuerscheinungen jeglicher Art, seinen es Spiele oder Bücher, kündigen wir doch auch schon auf der Hauptseite an. Deshalb frage ich mich, warum wir einen extra Blog brauchen, indem wir nocheinmal dasselbe machen. Ich wäre für einen Kasten, in dem einfach die aktuellen Blogs zur Jedipedia aufgelistet werden. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:48, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Wenn ich mir RCs Meinung ansehe, muss ich ihm zum Teil zustimmen, jedoch kann man in einem Blog mehr Infos direkt zeigen. Ich glaube mindestens einen Versuch ist das Wert. Wir könnten zum Beispiel unsere neue Gilde besser näherbringen. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:38, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Genau. Man müsste nur ein kleines Fenster an der Hauptseite anbringen, wo zwei, drei Blogs ausgestellt sind, dann kann man sie ohne Probleme finden. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:59, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hey Leute, mir ist folgendes eingefallen: man könnte Blogs in zwei Kategorien einordnen: die einen, die mehr oder weniger "privat" sind und die anderen, die v.a. für die Hauptseite geschrieben worden sind. Dann könnte man Skyguys Vorschlag mit dem regelmäßigen Blog nachkommen, aber auch verhindern, dass die Funktion für Rufmord etc. missbraucht wird. Zudem sollte auch nur ein dazu bestimmter Admin die Erlaubnis haben, bestimmte Blogs auf der Hauptseite einzubinden (natürlich auch auf Anfrage). Das soll jetzt keine Kritik an den anderen Admins sein, aber ich wäre für Fluss, da er hier schon die meiste Erfahrung hat... Datei:;-).gif oder für Corran und Kerem, da sie eh regelmäßig die Homepage aktualisiert. Zusätzlich könnte man noch ein extra Portal ähnlich diesem hier erstellen mit den Unterseiten: "Jedipedia:Blogs/Aktuelle Aufstellungen" und "Jedipedia:Blogs/Beschwerden". Meiner Meinung nach sollte man dann auch zwei Vorlagen kreieren wie dieses "Vorhängeschloss-Zeichen", mit denen alle Blogs je nach oben genannter Kategorie gekennzeichnet werden, damit der Admin weiß, welche er einbinden kann... Sry, falls es ein wenig unübersichtlich ist, bei Fragen einfach melden! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:13, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nein, nein ist nicht unübersichtlich. Ich finde die Idee gut. Persönliche Blogs sollten wirklich nicht auf die HS, da sie persönlich Angriffe auf andere Benutzer beinhalten können oder was weiß ich noch was. Ich finde Bens Idee ganz gut, aber ich denke das können die anderen Admins auch machen, da ich denke, dass jeder in der Lage ist einen guten Blog aufzustellen. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:45, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich hab hier mal einen erstellt, den ich für ganz geeignet halte... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:51, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, der würde eigentlich passen. Ich denke aber auch, dass man Blogs einbinden soll, die als "Aufruf" für die Benutzer sind, und eigentlich nicht für Leser geeignet sind. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:03, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Naja, aber dann brauchst es ja keinen Kasten auf der Homepage, wenn es nur für die User bestimmt ist. Außerdem ist da dann wieder das Problem mit Rufmord etc. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:25, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Doch, schon, aber der ist dann für die Leser. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:26, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Die Abstimmung zu diesem Vorschlag findet hier statt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:24, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Wahlen und Größe der Wahldiskussionen Guten Tag, ich habe nun noch einen Vorschlag zu den Wahlen, da es in letzter Zeit einige, länger dauernde Diskussionen bei den Abstimmungen gegeben hat. Das hat aber nichts mit persönlicher Zuneigung zu anderen zu tun, eher damit, die Wahlen übersichtlicher und besser zu gestalten. nun, hier sind meine Vorschläge: #Ähnlich wie bei der uns allbekannten Wikipedia könnten wir für jede Wahl/Abstimmung/Begutachtungsphase einen Unterartikel erstellen (z.B. Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel/Obi-Wan Kenobi) erstellen, die nach Abschluss einer Wahlphase archiviert/gelöscht wird. Das würde dann eine Menge Platz sparen, und man würde Diskussionen bei dem Hauptportal nicht immer im Weg haben. Ich würde mir das dann so bei dem jeweiligen Portal vorstellen: : Obi-Wan Kenobi :Hier geht es zur Wahl des Artikels: Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel/Obi-Wan Kenobi :Dort könnte dann die Wahl in vollem Maße beginnen, ohne dass die Wahl eines anderen Artikel gefährdet wird. Das würde bestimmte Diskussionen nicht behindern, die dann dort eben besser geführt werden können. Ich würde mir das dann bei den Unterportalen so vorstellen: : Begutachtunsphase : Kritik von Lord Dreist :Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 21:28, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) (Signatur) :# In der Infobox fehlen einige ENWe. ::Kommentar: Erledigt. ~~~~ :# Paar Kommafehler im ersten Absatz. ::Kommentar: Hoffe da passt so. ~~~~ : Abstimmung : ... :Das würde den Überblick bei Abstimmungen meines Erachtens erleichtern. #Nun zu meinem zweiten Vorschlag: ich habe mir gedacht, dass es eine Wiedereinstellung der Begutachtungsphase nach Wunsch des Autors, oder direkt durch den Autor, geben sollte. Das würde ewige Diskussionen verhindern, warum denn ein ein Neutral hier angemessen ist etc. pp.. Dadurch würde es vielleicht viel angenehmer werden eine Wahl zu führen und Komplikationen würden durch die Begutachtungsphase stoppen, was streitige Situationen verhindern soll. Wenn jemand der Wählt eben noch eine Sache aufgefallen ist, kann er auch den Autor um Erlaubnis zur Wiederaufnehmung der Begutachtungsphase bitten, wodurch Diskussionen um "Sowas gehört nicht zur Abstimmung" vermieden werden. Man könnte in so einer Situation eine Regel (oder auch nicht) zum einführen, um so dem Autor eine weitere Chance zu geben. Liegt dem Autor jedoch nichts daran, wird der Artikel eben scheitern müssen, wobei dann auch ein Grund für ein unbegründetes Kontra dasteht (also, dass der Autor sich nicht um den Artikelt kümmert, nun scheitert er eben durch mein Kontra). Allerdings müsste bei der Wiedereinstellung der Begutachtungsphase der Verbesserungsgrund stehen, wodurch der Artikel ein Pro bekommen würde. Das währe (in meiner Hinsicht) um einiges Gerechter, denn der Autor hat dadurch auch Rechte, die er einsetzen kann, um seinen Artikel zu einer "nur Pro" Abstimmung zu leiten. Ich finde, das währe dem Autor ein gutes Entgegenkommen und dem Abstimmenden gerechter, falls dieser eben die Begutachtungsphase verpasst hat. Außerdem kann man einen Admin, oder auch einen Jedi-Ritter, als Wahlmeister einführen, der bestimmen kann, ob die Begutachtungsphase nochmal eingeführt werden soll, da es ein Herrenloser Artikel ist (ich meine damit einen Artikel, der aufgestellt wurde aber von einem inaktiven/ehemaligen Benutzer geschrieben wurde) und der Artikel durch ein paar Verbesserungen noch super aussehen könnte. Damit hätte ich vorerst alles gesagt, und mich würde es freuen, wenn ihr mir eine konstruktive Meinung abgeben könntet und ob ihr die Vorschläge zukunftswürdig seht. Natürlich steht einem frei, Verbesserungsvorschläge zu meinen Vorschlägen zu äußern. Ich hoffe, es sind ein paar gute Vorschläge und dass sie euch gefallen werden. Vielen Dank, Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 21:28, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Obwohl ich Wikipedia eigentlich mag - weil es ein sehr großes Wiki ist, wo man sich vielerlei Anregungen holen kann - gelange ich doch zu der Ansicht, dass ein Unterartikel „für jede Wahl/Abstimmung/Begutachtungsphase“ zuviel Aufwand wäre. Da auf der Funktionsseite maximal 5 Artikel zugleich begutachtet werden, sollte die Übersicht normalerweise gewahrt bleiben. :Diskussionen entstehen für gewöhnlich nur, wenn die Richtlinien nicht befolgt werden. Beispielsweise wenn der Phasen-Ablauf nicht eingehalten wird, dann muss ein Admin intervenieren, und es entsteht dadurch eine Diskussion. Oder es werden gewisse Grundsätze nicht eingehalten - bspw. sollen Benutzer „''ein konkretes, detailliertes Feedback geben''“, und hin und wieder kommt es leider vor, dass einem als Feedback irgendwelche enigmatische Einzeiler vorgesetzt werden. Also genau das Gegenteil von dem, was eigentlich gefordert ist. Auf Nachfrage erfährt man erst, was das Feedback überhaupt heißen soll - auch sowas kann zu Diskussionen führen. Wobei ich hier nicht von prägnanten Sätzen rede, die einem das Problem genau aufzeigen. Ich meine diese nichtssagenden Sätze, wo man gar nicht weiß, was die bedeuten - oder die dermaßen unbestimmt formuliert sind, dass sie auf nahezu jeden Artikel anwendbar wären. Im Allgemeinen werden die Richtlinien aber eingehalten, weshalb ich hier keinen Änderungsbedarf ausmachen kann. :Problematisch stufe ich allerdings Diskussionen ein, die in der Abstimmungsphase auftreten. Da sollte man bei Fragen tatsächlich den jeweiligen Wähler lieber direkt auf seiner Diskussionsseite kontaktieren. Diskussionen in der Abstimmungsphase könnten schlimmstenfalls als "Versuch die Wahl zu beinflussen" (um es mal kokett zu formulieren) interpretiert werden. Bei der Wahl soll ja möglichst objektiv abgestimmt werden, aber ein Autor möchte natürlich "seinen" Artikel gerne gewählt haben, und nur zu gerne erfahren, wieso z.B. ein Kontra gegeben wurde. Dies bringt jedoch eine subjektive Komponente in die Wahl/Diskussion hinein (weil der Autor naturgemäß hinter "seinem" Artikel steht, und somit in eigener Sache parteiisch). Von daher sollte in den Richtlinien explizit festgehalten werden, dass in der Abstimmungsphase keine Diskussionen mehr stattfinden dürfen. Bei Fragen zur abgegebenen / / / -Stimme ist stattdessen der jeweilige Wähler direkt auf seiner eigenen Diskussionsseite zu kontaktieren. Das einzige was vielleicht noch zuträglich wäre, ist eventuell eine kommentarlose Verlinkung auf die entsprechende Diskussionsseite, die man unter die abgegebene Stimme dazusetzen darf. :Eine "Wiedereinstellung der Begutachtungsphase" würde ja lediglich bedeuten, dass die Warteschlange länger und länger wird, nur damit irgendjemand solch eine "nur Pro"-Abstimmung zustandebringt. Das halte ich für den falschen Ansatz, weil es den ganzen Betrieb aufhalten würde.Da wir hier in einem Wiki sind, hat ein Artikel genaugenommen keinen Autor. Oder anders ausgedrückt: niemand kann hier irgendeinen Artikel für sich selbst beanspruchen. Auch dann nicht, wenn der Artikel einzig und allein von lediglich einem Autor geschrieben wurde. Es besteht nämlich immer die Möglichkeit, dass ein Artikel korrigiert/umgeschrieben/erweitert/umbenannt/etc. wird - das ist ein grundlegendes Wiki-Prinzip. Daher gibt es auch gar keine Herrenlose Artikel, wie Lord Dreist es nennt; das sind vielmehr alles Artikel der Jedipedia!--Ralux (Diskussion) 11:48, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich sehe hier in beiden Kommentaren vieles, mit dem ich übereinstimme. Einerseits bin ich der Meinung, dass die Diskussionen zu abgegeben Stimmen einen anderen Platz finden müssten, was allerdings dem Grundsatz "Eine Diskussion wird dort weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen wurde." ein wenig widerspricht. Aber es ist tatsächlich etwas ausgartet in letzter Zeit, wo ich mich auch selber mit einschliesse. Wenn ich Dreists Vorschlag richtig verstanden habe, dann schlägt er kurz gesagt zwei Neuerungen vor: 1. eine etwas andere Formatierung der Wahlabschnitte inkl. Erstellung einer Unterseite zu jeder Wahl und 2. die Möglichkeit eine Wahl auf Wunsch des Autors wieder zurückzusetzen und die Begutachtungsphase erneut zu eröffnen. Nun zu erstens kann ich sagen, dass die Abänderung der Formatierung sicherlich möglich wäre und sie zu einer besseren Verlinkung führen könnte. Ich würde allerdings diese nicht in eine seperate Unterseite ausgliedern, da wir aufgrund der Begrenzung auf fünf Artikel der Größe der Seite schon quasi einen Riegel vorgeschoben haben. Das Problem sind einfach nur die Diskussionen, die sich auf den Wahlseiten entwickelt haben. Wenn wir eine separate Unterseite für jede Wahl einführen würden, dann erschaffen wir quasi doppelte Weiterleitungen, da wir dann nicht nur auf der Wahl-Seite einen Link zu einer Unterseite haben, sondern in unserer Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen auf die Wahlseiten verweisen. Halte ich persönlich eher für kontraproduktiv. Ich stimme aber zu, dass wir die Diskussionen über die Stimme zu einem Artikel aber begrenzen müssen. Die Kritikphase ist dafür da, einen Artikel in all seiner Ausführlichkeit zu diskutieren. Wenn dann die Abstimmungsphase eingeleitet worden ist, sollte damit Schluss sein! Und da wäre ich auch für eine Fixierung in den Regeln, vielleicht in der Form: „Stimmen werden auf der Wahlseite nicht diskutiert!“ Zu Punkt 2: Ich denke, dass wir hier von Fall zu Fall entscheiden sollten. Sofern der Autor bzw. die Person, die den Artikel zur Wahl gestellt hat, während der Abstimmungsphase der Meinung ist, dass noch zuviel an dem Artikel geändert werden muss, um eine erfolgreiche Abstimmung zu garantieren, sollte ihm/ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben werden über den Kontakt zu einem Admin, die Abstimmungsphase abbrechen zu lassen und die Kritikphase erneut eröffnen zu lassen. Ich würde hier aber keine spezifischen und endgültigen Regeln definieren und es dem Admin überlassen, ob dieser Schritt nötig ist. Mal abgesehen davon ist eine gescheiterte Wahl ja nie ein Ausschlusskriterium. Ein Artikel kann 100mal eine Wahl verlieren und in der 101sten Wahl eine Auszeichnung gewinnen. Insofern bin ich in diesem Punkt gegen einen Änderung, mit der kleinen Ausnahme, dass ein Admin auf Wunsch die Wahl zurücksetzen kann. Über die Formatierungsänderung kann man auf jeden Fall nachdenken, da es ggf. eine Vereinfachung darstellen kann. Noch ein kleiner Nachtrag zu herrenlosen Artikeln: Theoretisch hast du da Recht Ralux, aber in der Praxis sieht es dann doch etwas anders aus. Auch wenn Artikel niemandem "gehören" so sind sie doch, gerade bei umfangreicheren Artikeln, meistens die Leistung eines Autors oder einigen wenigen Autoren. Und dieser Autor fühlt sich in gewissem Maße für diesen Artikel verantwortlich und wird auch von der Benutzerschaft wie ein Verantwortlicher behandelt. Man hat Respekt vor der erbrachten Leistung und behandelt einen Artikel meistens dann auch entsprechend so, was ich auch sehr gut und richtig finde. Nicht umsonst werden die (Haupt-)Autoren solcher Artikel meistens erst auf deren Diskussionsseiten auf Fehler oder Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen, bevor die Bearbeitung direkt erfolgt. Das finde ich eine ganz tolle Sache. Das zeigt Respekt. Das ist bei den von Dreist angesprochenen herrenlosen Artikeln nur bedingt so, aber wenn es dann zu einer Wahl eines solchen Artikels kommt, übernimmt die aufstellende Person quasi diese Verantwortung. Und auch mit diesem Aspekt kann ich mich voll identifizieren und möchte das nicht ändern. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:32, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich stimme Ralux beim Meisten zu und finde auch Hunters letzten Absatz sehr treffend formuliert. Meiner Meinung nach ist eine großartige Änderung der Wahlen aber nicht von Nöten, da die Richtlinien zur Wahl das Meiste sowieso schon abdecken und gut ausgearbeitet sind. Die Wahl soll sich nicht unnötig verzögern, da wir wegen dem Umfang der Wahlen ja jetzt eh schon eine Warteschleife eingeführt haben. Wenn jemand eben ein Kontra gibt, dann ist das halt so. Wenn dem "Verantwortlichen", wie Hunter das ja zur Genüge ausformulierte, wichtig sein sollte, zu erfahren was man an "seinem" Artikel auszusetzen ist, bin ich auch für eine Kontaktierung auf der Diskussionsseite des Benutzers. Eigene Artikel-Wahl-Seiten finde ich einfach zu viel und noch komplizierter. Es ist ja jetzt schon nicht gerade leicht, den Überblick zu behalten. Wenn man dann nur verschiedene Seiten hat, wird das viel zu unübersichtlich, wie weit die Wahlen schon sind ect. Ich persönlich habe kein Problem mit dem bisherigen System und spräche mich ehrlichgesagt gegen diesen Vorschlag aus. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du, Lord Dreist, diesen Vorschlag aufgrund der Meinungsverschiedenheiten zur Vergabe von Kontras in der letzten Zeit gestellt hast und ich denke, dass die meisten, die sich dort schon festgelegt haben, darauf, wie sie zur Begründung und Handhabung von Stimmen stehen, auch hier dieselbe Richtung einschlagen werden. So geht es mir zumindest. Ich bin immer offen für Verbesserungsvorschläge bei Artikeln, aber werde mich, wenn mir bei einer Wahlphase Mängel auffallen, nicht zurückhalten, aus Mitleid oder sonst etwas, ein Kontra zu geben. Dann bin ich auch nicht verpflichtet eine ausführliche Begründung abzugeben, werde dies nach einer freundlichen Bitte danach aber gerne tun. Soweit von meiner Seite aus. Freundliche Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:58, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich stimme Hunter zu, ich finde es auch kontraproduktiv, es so kompliziert zu gestalten. Es stimmt, die Diskussion sind in letzter Zeit etwas ausgeartet, aber das Problem so zu lösen ist auch nicht richtig. Wenn man die Begutachtungsphase immer wieder starten kann, dann kommt das ganze System zum stehen und die Wahlen werden so oft gestartet, dass sie eigentlich immer da sind, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine Datei:;-).gif. Ich finde den Vorschlag ja nicht schlecht, aber ich denke, dass es nicht nötig so eine Regelung einzuführen. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:17, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich finde den Vorschlag aus folgenden Gründen gut: 1. Es wird tatsächlich übersichtlicher (siehe JP.net) und die Seite an sich wird nicht mit den ganzen Wahlen voll, sondern bekommt eine schöne ordentliche Tabelle. 2. Der Aufsteller/Autor sollte schon das Recht haben (evtl. nach Absprache mit einem Admin) die Begutachtungsphase neu zu starten, da es trotzdem schneller geht, als wenn er auf einen Neustart warten muss und dann alles von vorne beginnt. Und wie bereits gesagt, einen Benutzer auf seine Stimme auf seiner Disku anzusprechen, verstößt eig. gegen die Regel, Diskus dort weiterzuführen, wo sie begonnen wurden. Anmerkung @RC: Es ging in der Diskussion nie darum, dass irgendwelche Autoren Mitleidspunkte haben wollen, sondern darum, dass lediglich eine (vernünftige) Begründung erwünscht war... Einen schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:47, 12. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : 1. Erstens haben wir auf der Seite Jedipedia:Liste_der_Wahlen_und_Abstimmungen bereits die volle Übersicht - oder besser gesagt: wir sollten sie haben. Diese Liste wurde damals auf Ben Bradens Vorschlag hin erstellt, und wird aber meistens von Jw-Skyguy aktualisiert. Beide haben sich bereit erklärt, die Liste zu betreuen.Ich weiss nicht genau, ob die sich die Zuständigkeit aufgeteilt haben, oder was da untereinander vereinbart wurde. Mir ist aber aufgefallen, dass bei der Liste der Abschnitt 2 (Artikelprädikate) meistens aktuell ist, jedoch Abschnitt 3 und 4 hinterherhinkt, bzw. überhaupt nicht upgedated wird.So gibt es beispielsweise dzt. eine Anfrage, die in der Liste überhaupt nicht aufscheint. Wobei man hier dazusagen muss, dass die genannte Anfrage eigentlich schon längst entschieden hätte werden sollen. Der Zweck jener Liste war ursprünglich, die Wahlbeteiligung zu erhöhen, und da wird man auch - nach einem Jahr, oder so - mal evaluieren müssen, ob es wirklich etwas gebracht hat. Jedenfalls würde ich mir wünschen, dass die bereits vorhandene Liste ordentlich geupdated wird (Abschnitte 3 und 4). Dies aber nur am Rande.Ansonsten schließe ich mich der Meinung von Hjhunter an: Unterseiten würden zu doppelten Weiterleitungen führen. Overhead pur, sage ich nur.Dem Bedürfnis nach Übersicht kann man auch anders nachkommen, indem man z.B. die Formatierung ein bisschen verändert, so wie Hjhunter es vorgeschlagen hat. Ich habe mal eine Testseite erstellt, wo das Inhaltsverzeichnis ganz am Anfang steht. Dadurch hat man eine gewisse Übersicht, und man sieht z.B. sehr schön, dass momentan gerade nur 4 Artikel zur Wahl anstehen, und somit könnte ein fünfter Artikel aus der Wartschleife nachrücken. --Ralux (Diskussion) 15:39, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Hier geht es jedoch um die derzeitige Situation, von der du nun mal nichts weißt. Ich bitte dich, erst hier deine Meinung abzugeben, wenn du weißt, warum ich diesen Vorschlag mache. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:49, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Tut mir Leid Dreist, dass dine ich jetzt hart. Ich erbitte einen weniger agressiven Gesrpächston. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:50, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das war in keinster Weise aggressiv, ich habe ihn nur auf den Grund meines Anliegens hingewiesen. Außerdem scheinst du gerade gereizt, von der Diskussion, die wir gerade hatten. Nun bitte ich dich, besser darauf zu achten, dass du deine Gefühle im Griff hast, denn diese Situation wollte ich mit diesem Vorschlag ändern. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:56, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, nein, ich bin nicht gereizt. Ich habe dein Kommentar nur als agressiv entfunden. Ich denke nur „von der du nun mal nichts weißt“ etwas hart, darum habe ich mein Kommentar abegegben. Aber das gehört hier wirklich nicht her. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:01, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich weiß sehr wohl um die Hintergründe Bescheid. Dieses Mal habe ich meinen Kommentar jedoch auf zwei Teile aufgeteilt, und bislang nur den 1. Punkt behandelt. Den anderen Teil werde ich in Kürze schreiben, aber ich mache jetzt erstmal eine Pause. Ich bedaure, falls es dadurch zu Irritationen gekommen sein sollte. --Ralux (Diskussion) 16:08, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich bitte dich, Skyguy... Ich habe lediglich erwähnt, dass er gerade nichts von der Situation mitbekommen hat. Immerhin ist Unwissen kein Verbrechen oder ähnliches. Ich will ihn nur darauf hinweisen, dass er gerade nichts zu der Situation sagen kann, da er nichts von den "Diskussionen", die in letzter Zeit ausgebrochen sind, mitbekommen hat. Außerdem ist das hier völlig unpassend, denn es trägt nichts zu der ursprünglichen Diskussion bei. Können wir nicht einfach uns mit solchen Sachen in Ruhe lassen, wenn es im Endeffekt schlimmer heraus sticht, als es zuvor war? Dagegen versuche ich ja gerade anzukämpfen... Ehrlich habe ich keine Lust hier so einen Vorschlag zu schreiben, wenn die Situation zu nicht verzwickt währe. Ich habe den Vorschlag auf die derzeitige "schlechte" Situation bezogen, von welcher Ralux eben nichts mitbekommen hat. Mir ist es jetzt so auf den Wahlseiten auch lieber, jedoch, in bestimmten Situationen muss umdisponiert werden, was aus meiner Sicht dringend nötig ist. Wenn es hier denn so dringend ist, solche Diskussionen in so einem Gesprächston weiter zu führen, bin ich leider irgendwann gezwungen, dieses Wiki zu verlassen, da es mir so kein Spaß macht (was vielleicht auch dazu führt, dass ich in die .net wechsle). Das wird vielleicht einigen Benutzern auch so gehen, wenn dies nicht aufhören kann und weiterhin durch unnötiges dazwischenfunken unterstützt wird. :::::::Und Ralux, du weißt zum Glück nicht über die Sachen im Chat bescheid. Das war der Auslöser zu diesem Vorschlag. Es geht nicht nur um diese HGA Diskussionen. Ich will einfach diese blöden Streits vergessen und so wie früher weitermachen. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:22, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : 2. Nun also zu Punkt zwei („''Wiedereinstellung der Begutachtungsphase''“). Da halte ich es auch für angebracht, dass dies - nur im Einzelfall, und auf Antrag - bei Bedarf durch einen Admin geschieht. Wie bereits erwähnt, sollte sich das allenfalls auf Einzelfälle beschränken, und keinesfalls zum Dauerzustand werden, weil sonst die Warteschlange ausgebremst würde.Ich selber würde den Weg über die Jedipedia:Artikelprüfung für viel sinnvoller halten. Falls ein Artikel die Wahl nicht besteht, kann man ihn bei der Artikelprüfung einstellen, und gezielt daran weiterarbeiten.Die für die Prädikate notwendigen Kriterien sind ja Mindest''kriterien. Ein Artikel bekommt ein Prädikat aber nicht für die Erreichung der notwendigen Kriterien, dies wird ohnehin vorausgesetzt, sondern weil er die Wahl bestanden hat. Und ''eine Wahl ist immer mit einem Risiko verbunden, sie kann so 15px oder so 15px ausgehen.Sollten sich später aus irgendeinem Grund die Kriterien ändern (siehe z.B. hier), so behalten die davon "betroffenen" Artikel weiterhin ihre Prädikate - weil sie bereits zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt die damals aktuell gültigen Mindestkriterien erfüllt haben, und das Prädikat aufgrund der bestandenen Wahl verliehen wurde. Nur über den Weg der Abwahl können einmal verliehene Prädikate wieder entzogen werden.Niemand möchte sich reinreden lassen, wie er abzustimmen hat. Lord Dreist hat mit seinem Vorschlag sicherlich die besten Absichten, aber ich halte den Ansatz einer sogenannten "nur Pro"-Abstimmung für undurchführbar. Dies hätte ja zur Folge, dass man seine Wahlfreiheit der Erfüllung gewisser Kriterien unterordnet. Sobald diese Kriterien erfüllt sind, müsste man dann mit Pro abstimmen. Dann bräuchte ich aber eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr zu wählen, und kann gleich einen Kriterienkatalog aufstellen; und sobald der erfüllt wird, ist dem Artikel das Prädikat sicher. So wird das bestimmt nicht funktionieren.Den Wähler auf seiner eigenen Diskussionsseite anzusprechen, würde der Regel "Diskussionen dort weiterzuführen, wo sie begonnen haben" kaum widersprechen. Denn in der Abstimmungsphase sollten Diskussionen ja sowieso nicht mehr stattfinden - da sind wir uns wohl alle einig. Etwaige Diskussionen würden dann eben direkt auf der Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Wählers begonnen werden.--Ralux (Diskussion) 19:25, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Erweiterung der HGA-Wahlen Hallo Leute, da mir in letzter Zeit die riesige Warteschleife hier aufgefallen ist, bin ich dafür, mehr als 5 Artikel gleichzeitig zur Wahl zu erlauben, da es sonst ewig dauert, die bereits vorhandenen Kandidaten abzuarbeiten... Ich fände 7-8 Wahlkandidaten angemessen... Ich bitte um Feedback, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:19, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : Ich wäre eher dafür, dass pro Tag überhaupt nur noch maximal ein neuer Kandidaten in die Warteschleife gesetzt wird. Dabei darf vom selben Benutzer nicht an zwei hintereinander folgenden Tagen ein neuer Kandidat in die Warteschleife gesetzt werden. --Ralux (Diskussion) 11:34, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Du hast recht Ben, das ist schon relativ viel, was immer dazu kommt. Entweder könnte man es so machen, wie du meinst, oder was ich auch für sinnvoll halten würde, dass man die Begutachtungsphase, wenn keine Kritik innerhalb von vielleicht drei Tagen genannt wird, beendet und die Abstimmungsphase vielleicht auf fünf Tage oder so reduziert wird. Zudem würde ich vorschlagen, dass ein Admin oder Jedi-Ritter die Aufgabe übernehmen könnte, die Wahlen zu überwachen und nach Eindeutigkeit die Wahlen sofort beendet. Die die Admins schon genug Aufgaben haben, und nicht immer zu so einer Entscheidung kommen, wäre eine solche Aufgabenverteilung für den flüssigeren Ablauf der Wahlen recht profitabel, denke ich. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:49, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Noch mehr Wahlkandidaten, und dann schlimmstenfalls nur 3 Tage Zeit um den Artikel ordentlich zu begutachten? Qualitätsverlust! --Ralux (Diskussion) 11:57, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Robonino, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du bei der letzten Benutzerversammlung gefehlt. Genau das hab ich damals nämlich schon vorgeschlagen und es wurde abgelehnt... Zitat: 18:39:42 Artikelbegrenzung bei EXZ/LSW/HGA-Wahlen - Es soll geklärt werden, ob die Abstimmungsphase verkürzt wird und ob Jedi-Ritter die Erlaubnis bekommen sollten, auch eine „Mehrheitsentscheidung“ feststellen zu dürfen (...) 18:40:13 und ja wir ritter sollen auch was zu tun ahben 18:40:15 ähm... 18:40:23 Es sollte so bleiben und nein, Ritter sollen keine Mehrheitsentscheide feststellen. 18:40:25 Habt ihr. 18:40:27 Ich hab ne Idee 18:40:27 Genug. 18:40:31 Du darfst Wahlen beenden. 18:40:32 die damen beschützen :P 18:40:37 Macht aber nie jemand. 18:40:41 Hier! 18:40:44 Also: 18:40:44 Du darfst auch verschieben. 18:40:48 ich schon (manchmal) 18:40:50 kasia, das macht jeder Gentleman ;-) 18:40:54 ja wann denn? 18:40:57 :D 18:40:58 Kasia - wofür brauchen die damen mich denn sonst? :P 18:41:05 xD 18:41:12 es stimmt doch eh jeder nach max. drei tagen ab 18:41:14 Wortmeldungen? 18:41:22 Wenn nein, Abstimmung. 18:41:27 und was ist mit exz/lsw? 18:41:28 Ich finde mit genügenden Argumenten darf man als Jedi-Ritter 4 Stimmen abgeben 18:41:28 wortmeldung 18:41:36 Sollte* 18:41:46 im besten fall muss man drei Wochen warten, um die abstimmung zu STARTEN 18:41:47 Nein, Dreist. 18:41:52 und wenn neimand was sagt noch länger 18:41:53 Das ist ja Schwachsinn. 18:42:02 Okay 18:42:08 Die Stimmen sollten so bleiben wie sie sind. 18:42:12 jop 18:42:15 hey wir sind doch auch vertrauensvooll :D 18:42:17 verkürzen der zeit, ja, aber ritter lassen wir würde ich sagen 18:42:22 ok 18:42:26 Admins dürfen Mehrheitsentscheide feststellen, wenn es Pro- bzw, Kontra-Stimmen hagelt. 18:42:29 Ritter nicht. 18:42:36 ok 18:42:39 + 18:42:42 aber die zeit auf eine woche verkürzen 18:42:44 Zeit bleibt. 18:42:45 + 18:42:52 - 18:42:58 + für admin - für zeit Vielleicht haben manche inzwischen ihre Meinung überdacht? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:59, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::@Ralux: schau dir doch mal die aktuellen Wahlen an: da hat niemand was in der Begutachtungsphase gesagt! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:00, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Offenbar wurde bei den HgA-Wahlen nur eine dreitägige Begutachtungsphase eingehalten? Das erscheint mir keineswegs einwandfrei.--Ralux (Diskussion) 12:12, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Es wird warscheinlich jedem aufgefallen sein, dass die Warteschleife derzeit überfüllt ist. Und was den Qualitätsberlust angeht, so denke ich, dass es bei HgA nicht schwer sein wird, den Artikel zu lesen und eventuelle Fehler zu korrigieren oder anzumerken, da deren Länge im Normalfall überschaubar ist. Wäre es ein LWA oder gar EXA, dann stimme ich dir zu, wäre die Zeit viel zu kurz. Aber bei HgA sehe ich da kein großartiges Problem. @Ben: Doch, da war ich da, diese Diskussion habe ich aber wohl verpasst. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass die Meinung nochmal überdacht wurde, denn eine Lösung muss gefunden werden, und es gibt genug aktive und vertrauenswürdige Ritter, denen eine solche Aufgabe zugetraut werden kann. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:15, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wie kommst Du denn darauf, dass die Warteschleife überfüllt ist? Ab wievielen Kandidaten ist die Warteschleife überfüllt? Vielleicht sollte man einfach die Warteschleife limitieren, damit sie nicht überfüllt wird. --Ralux (Diskussion) 12:22, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Nun, ich denke, bei sechzehn Artikeln in der Warteschleife kann man durchaus sagen, dass sie überfüllt ist. Nichts desto trotz sollte dieser Umstand Benutzer nicht daran hindern, Artikel aufzustellen, die sie als Hg empfinden, indem man die Schleife verkürzt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:31, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::1. Die Begutachtungsphase bei HGA dauert fünf Tage! Dass die aktuellen nur drei Tage gedauert haben, war ein Versehen von Corran, wir haben jedoch entscheiden, es in diesem Fall dabei zu belassen, da einige User bereits abgestimmt haben und eh niemand was in der Begutachtungsphase angemerkt hat. Ich stimme Robonino zu: bei HGA ist es nicht besonders zeitaufwendig, Fehler zu verbessern. Ich finde, dass es Schwachsinn wäre, die Warteschleife zu limitieren; wo will man denn sonst Artikel nominieren? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:36, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Wer ist „wir“? Ich habe in dem Fall noch gar nichts entschieden! Aber ich habe mich darauf verlassen, dass zumindest die Richtlinien eingehalten werden. Konsequenterweise werde ich daher jetzt mit stimmen. --Ralux (Diskussion) 12:48, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Wie bitte? Was hat das denn bitteschön mit Konsequanz zu tun? Du kannst schließlich den Artikel nicht runterziehen, weil die Regeln deiner Meinung nach nicht eingehalten wurden, er sonst jedoch alles andere erfüllt. Und außerdem wurden sie eingehalten, da in den Richtlinien steht, dass ein Admin oder Ritter mit der Vergabe seiner Stimme die Begutachtungsphase einleiten darf, sobald alle Kriterien beseitigt wurden. Dies ist bei allen Artikeln der Fall, insofern ist diese Stimmenabgabe keineswegs berechtigt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:58, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ich schließe mich Robonino an - du hattest drei Tage Zeit, auf die restlichen zwei kommt es dann auch nicht mehr an..."wir" sind Corran und ich, weil ich ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe und wir aber gemeinsam entschieden haben, das wir das jetzt so lassen, weil bereits Leute abgestimmt haben und zwar alle positiv, wie du sicherlich siehst... Und selbst wenn du mit Kontra stimmst, ändert das nichts an dem positiven Ergebnis der Wahlen... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:05, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ich finde das irgendwie witzig, wie Ralux hier gegen alle Pros mit einem einpünktigen Kontra dasteht. Nichts gegen dich Ralux, aber ich glaube du machst dich gerade bei mehreren Bennutzern, die ihre Artikel mühevoll erstellt haben, unbeliebt. Ich werde nachher einen Admin darauf ansprechen, ob er deine Stimmen berechtigt findet. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 13:21, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, wieso an dieser Stelle schon wieder über eine Erweiterung diskutiert wird. Auf der Benutzerversammlung wurden gerade erst die neuen Richtlinien beschlossen, und jetzt ist schon wieder jemand unzufrieden. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich Ralux' Kontra ziemlich unangebracht finde, weil in der Begutachtungsphase keine Kritik angegeben wurde (hier stimme ich Ben vollkommen zu: Was hat ein versehentlicher Frühstart mit der Artikelqualität zu tun?), muss ich ihm in den anderen Punkten Recht geben: Die Begutachtungsphase auf drei Tage zu verkürzen würde einen großen Qualitätsverlust bedeuten. Ich für meinen Teil habe der Schule und anderer wichtiger Termine wegen aktuell nicht gerade allzu viel Zeit für größere Arbeiten in der Jedipedia, und da kann ich keine fünfzehn Artikel (mit LWA und EXZ) in wenigen Tagen lesen und vernünftig begutachten. Dann müsste ich die Artikel schnell überfliegen, könnte keine vernünftige Kritik angeben, und am Ende haben wir wieder unzählige ausgezeichnete Artikel, von denen aber nicht einmal die Hälfte vernünftig begutachtet werden konnte. Dass die Begutachtungsphase in diesem Fall von mir frühzeitig beendet wurde, war bloß ein Versehen, der daher rührte, dass ich nur auf die Signatur sah, die am Einstellungstag verwendet wurde. Deshalb schlug ich Ben ja auch vor, zukünftig auch dann zu signieren, wenn Begutachtungsphasen gestartet werden. Auch, dass nun wieder eine neue Maximalanzahl eingeführt werden soll, kann ich offen gesagt nicht nachvollziehen. Wieso soll die Warteschleife angeblich überfüllt sein? Dann wartet man halt 'nen Monat, bis der Artikel zur Wahl gestellt wird. Ich denke, dass die Qualität in diesem Wiki vor der Anzahl der ausgezeichneten Artikel stehen sollte, sprich, lieber 100 korrekte Auszeichnungen als 200 falsche. Ich spreche mich daher gegen diese Änderung aus. Was die Beendigung der Wahlen durch Ritter betrifft: Die Ritter dürfen Wahlen doch bereits beenden. Und HGA-Wahlen dauern doch sowieso nur fünf Tage. Wieso soll bitte jemand bei einer Wahldauer von fünf Tagen, bei der die letzte Stimme regelmäßig vier Tage nach Start der Wahl abgegeben wird, ein Eindeutigkeitsurteil fällen? Wenn ich bei lesenswerten Wahlen nach zwei Tagen zehn Pro-Stimmen habe, dann ist das was anderes. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:33, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Das mit dem überfüllt verstehe ich auch nicht ganz. Es sind halt sechtzehn Kandidaten aufgestellt. Und? Wenn man sich das Wook ansieht, die haben da teilweiße über fünfzig Kandidaten für eine Auszeichnung, und die haben keinen Warteschleife. All diese Kandidaten werden an der Reihe sein, die Warteschleife wird selbstervständlich wachsen, aber sie wird auch mal kleiner werden. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:03, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Es war lediglich eine Idee. Gut, dann ist sie eben nicht überfüllt und die Kandidaten werden halt warten müssen, ist ja alles halb so wild. Wollte lediglich mal einen Vorschlag bringen, muss ja nicht umgesetzt werden. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:11, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich will nicht, dass diese Diskussion wieder eskaliert, aber auch wenn es auf der BV besprochen worden ist, heißt es ja nicht, dass es nicht geändert werden darf... das mit der Warteschleife wurde da nämlich nicht besprochen sondern auf Corrans Disku, was ich erst im Nachhinein festgestellt habe... und ich hab nachgerechnet: um die derzeitige Warteschleife abzuarbeiten, dauert es tatsächlich über einen Monat und dann stellt sich wieder das Problem, dass die Prädikatvergabe stockt... und ich sehe keinen Qualitätsverlust, wenn bei einem Artikel die Begutachtungsphase verkürzt wird, in der eh niemand was gesagt hat. Das wäre doch dann eine Aufgabe für die Ritter: wenn man sieht, dass nach drei Tagen niemand was gesagt hat, warum noch warten? Das könnte man wieder mit Dreists Vorschlag verknüpfen: wenn dann wirklich jemand noch was Gravierendes feststellt (Was ich für unrealistisch halte, dass ein Benutzer was bemerkt, was zehn davor nicht aufgefallen ist), kann man ja den Wahlvorgang abbrechen und die Begutachtungsphase neustarten. Oder man führt eine Regel ein, in der jeder User, der sich den nominierten Artikel während der Begutachtung durchgelesen hat, einfach kurz einen Kommantar hinschreibt wie "Passt alles", was wenn mehrere das tun, den Admins/Rittern signalisieren würde, die Begutachtung zu verkürzen... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:36, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Gestern gab es noch Fragen, bzw. Unklarheiten, auf die ich hier ganz kurz eingehe (weil Diskussionen ja dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen wurden):@Akt'tar: Tut mir leid, aber die Phase 1 ist nicht sauber bzw. einwandfrei gelaufen - und von dreckigem distanziere ich mich konsequent.@Ben Braden: Wenn unsere Richtlinien, für die sich alle gemeinsam entschieden haben, nicht eingehalten werden - dann haben wir ein Problem.@Lord Dreist: Mich wundert vor allem, dass keiner dieser Autoren ihre Artikel ordnungsgemäß begutachtet haben wollen - eine lieblose Schnellsiede-Begutachtung nenne ich das.@Corran:Es geht nicht um den versehentlichen Frühstart, sowas passiert schonmal (sogar auf der Rennbahn!) sondern darum, dass dieser versehentliche Frühstart von Dir nicht sofort korrigiert wurde, nachdem Ben Braden Dich darauf hingewiesen hat. In der Begutachtungsphase wurde vielleicht nur deshalb „keine“ Kritik angegeben, weil sie „versehentlich“ auf drei Tage verkürzt wurde. Glücklicherweise ist es noch nicht zu spät, das richtige zu tun.In den Richtlinien steht, dass die HgA-Wahlen eine Woche dauern. Eine Woche sind bei mir sieben Tage, und nicht fünf.Ich möchte darauf vertrauen können, dass die Richtlinien eingehalten werden.Und ich möchte auch, dass ihr ein bisschen mehr an die anderen Benutzer denkt, die es nicht jeden Tag ins Wiki schaffen, aber sich trotzdem daran beteiligen möchten. Zu kurze Zeiträume bei Wahlen, usw. sind dem nicht förderlich. --Ralux (Diskussion) 11:34, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Nun, wenn du schon auf den Punkt kommst, auf der Benutzerversammlung wurde für die Begutachtung gestimmt, also wird es vorerst auch so bleiben. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 11:39, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wie schon erwähnt, wenn etliche Benutzer innerhalb drei Tage an einem Artikel nichts auszusetzen haben, dann wird ein anderer Benutzer (d.h. du) am vierten tag auch nichts mehr Gravierendes feststellen können. Außerdem: wirfst du mir Egoismus vor? Ich denke, dass ein Admin und ein Ritter zusammen wohl doch etwas Sinnvolles bei so Kleinigkeiten bewerkstelligen können, ohne davor noch eine ewig lange Diskussion hier einleiten zu müssen... Hättest du es besser gefunden, wenn Corran das ganze Zeug neu gestartet hätte und alle nochmal neu abstimmen hätten müssen, nur wie du ja anscheinend eh nichts auszusetzen hattest? @Dreist, ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht missverstanden, aber hier geht es nicht darum, die Begutachtung abzuschaffen, sondern lediglich zu verkürzen und um die Rechte von Rittern... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:18, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::@Diskussion: Was am vierten Tag passiert, kannst Du doch gar nicht wissen, das ist bloß eine Vermutung von Dir. Das einzige was ihr bewerkstelligt habt, ist die Hände auf den Schoß zu legen, und nichts zu tun. Das unterscheidet wohl das professionelle vom amateurhaften...Ich finde es nicht gut, wie respektlos mit unseren Richtlinien umgegangen wurde. Was diese HdA-Wahlen anbelangt: die Wahlen aussetzen, zwei Tage Begutachtungsphase nachholen, und dann die Wahlen fortsetzen - so hätte ich es gemacht. Neuwahlen brauchen wir keine, weil jeder seine Stimme noch abändern kann.--Ralux (Diskussion) 15:43, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Du bewegst dich auf gefährlichem Terrain, Ralux... ich finde es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich dreist (sry, Dreist) und unverschämt, Corran und mich als "amateurhaft" zu bezeichnen. Und es ist auch eine Art von "Tun" sich die betroffenen Artikel durchzulesen und aufgrund ihrer Qualität nichts Negatives feststellen zu müssen. Wie schon erwähnt, wenn etliche Benutzer innerhalb drei Tage an einem Artikel nichts auszusetzen haben, dann wird ein anderer Benutzer (d.h. du) am vierten tag auch nichts mehr Gravierendes feststellen können. (s.o.) ← ja, das ist nur eine Vermutung von mir, aber eine sehr begründete. Und anscheinend ist dir ja auch nichts Negatives aufgefallen, da du dein Kontra nur mit den Richtlinien begründest. Falls du jetzt tatsächlich irgendwas so Schlimmes festgestellt hättest, hast du die leiseste Ahnung was passiert wäre, wenn jeder seine Stimme umändern würde?! Das hatten wir schon mal: das reinste Chaos! Wir weichen vom Thema ab: bisher haben wir nur Roboninos Variante "diskutiert" es gab auch noch den Vorschlag, die Zahl der maximal zur Wahl stehenden Artikel zu erhöhen... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:05, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Countdown für Episode VII auf der Hauptseite Hallo Leute, ich habe eine Vorlage erstellt. Durch diese Vorlage kann man sehen, wie lange es noch bis zur voraussichtlichen Ausstrahlung von Episode VII dauert. Diese Vorlage könnte besonders für die Leser ansprechend sein. Deswegen bin ich dafür, dass wir diese Vorlage in unsere Hauptseite einfügen. Alleine entscheiden wollte ich dies jedoch nicht, denn allein was die Community will, wird auch durchgeführt. 100px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234522px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 10:30, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Ich finde das eine sehr gute Idee! Die Vorlage ist äußerst gelungen und das wäre ein wirklich interessantes Feature für unsere Hauptseite! Danke dir Kerem, dass du diese Vorlage erstellt hast! RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:53, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Sehr gelungen, die Vorlage. Ich denke auch, dass das sicher eine interessante Note geben würden. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:03, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::Bin dafür. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 11:20, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::Wunderbarer Einfall, ich bin auch dafür. Corran (Diskussion) 12:55, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::::Dem schließe ich mich an, jedoch sollte deine Vorlage relativ klein, nichtsdestotrotz gut sichtbar (z.Bsp. ganz oben) angebracht werden, da die Homepage, wenn wir den oben genannten Blog-Vorschlag auch annehmen, überfüllt wird... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:45, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich hab hier mal ein Konzept erstellt, das einzige Problem sind die Blogs, ich krieg die nicht so hin wie im Wikia-Style, mit Benutzer-Avatar, schön formatiert etc. 14:11, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Super Idee. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:23, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC)